Perdurable Oversight
{|style="width:100%; color:#FFF;" | The Perdurable Oversight, also known alternatively as the Millenium Hibernation Policy in true Forerunner translation, was a grand strategy adopted by the as the method to eradicate the threat to the Milky Way Galaxy and the universe as well. Originally only a side idea proposed by the , the highest then—and later expanded upon by the —as a contingency plan for any future galaxy-threatening events, the Silence was implemented upon the arrival of the Flood and the continuous defeats of the Forerunners. The scheme included various categories of preventive measures, termed as 'Phases'. These included the various Shield Worlds, the , the Repository, the Orbital Installation, the to an extent, and many more. When put together, all these events would happen at the same time, as space and time would be warped by the located on and various other locations. Concept and Advancement Initial Idea Around 10,000,000 BCE, the Forerunner race rebelled against their creators, the . When the Precursors were unwilling to let the Forerunners inherit the and instead let Ancient Humanity inherit it, the Forerunners felt outraged, believing it was their destiny to take up the Mantle. Enraged at their creators' decision, the Forerunners waged war against the Precursors, in order to drive them extinct. It's exactly unknown what happened during most of the war, but in the end, the Precursors retreated to , but were hunted down and killed by Forerunners there as well, seemingly annihilated and granting a victory for the Forerunners. After the war, the debated on the devising of a contingency plan in the case in the future any force that can threaten the existence of the Forerunners appears. They came up with a hinderment scheme, that consisted of galaxy-scale weapons, last-effort refuges, and supplementary elimination plans. As a defensive front, they formed the and built Line Installations to enforce the spherical defense. The Promethean class of the Warrior-Servants then built , as a fortress base for themselves, and a safety resort. Recent technology in accelerating a star's growth process began; one that'd find use much later in the machines known as Caskets. However, other political matters and recent civil wars between the Forerunners resulted in them diverting their focus to other things. While continued to fight for the Millenium Hibernation to be enforced completely, he soon became unsuccessful. The Forerunners stopped till where they had advanced and proceeded to take care of other matters. The Maginot Line was the greatest achievement of the original Millenium Hibernation and became a pivotal instrument as their defending border in the future wars. Human-Forerunner Wars Thousands of millennia after the Forerunner-Precursor wars, Ancient humanity came in contact with the molecular dust that slowly transformed into the earliest stages of the parasitic Flood. The Flood infection swept across Human and San'Shyuum planets quickly, dealing a large blow to Humanity. Desperate for more worlds, Humanity began taking over already-controlled worlds, various of them being under the Forerunners' control. This created unrest within the Ecumene and the Forerunners became enraged at Humanity's reckless behavior. However, not all humans were trying to take worlds. The Lord of Admirals was instead trying to contain the Flood threat. He began assaulting Flood infected colonies by orbitally bombarding them with Particle Cannons and Antimatter Focii, completely sterilizing the planets. This was seen as an act of war by the Forerunners, who believed the Flood was no big threat and it was an excuse by Humanity for attacking and initiated the Human-Forerunner Wars. While Humanity was fighting a war on two fronts, the Didact instead put all his focus on crippling Humanity's interstellar empire. Using his ' ' plan, the Didact efficiently gained victories against the Humans but faced a huge threat when the Flood, which was seemingly defeated by Humanity before, began infecting various of their ships and warriors. However, the Didact used massive firepower to take out the Flood. Eventually, the Humans retreated to Charum Hakkor and used Precursor technology for defending themselves for fifty-three years, till the Didact finally broke through and capturing the capital, resulting in a pyrrhic victory. With Humanity's Empire Dismantled and the Flood apparently eradicated, the Forerunners became the single most powerful species in the galaxy. However, they were proven wrong when almost nine thousand years later, the Flood returned, this time in an evolved form, and bent on wiping out the Forerunners. Builders' Extension Phases and Components Phase α: Rampart The Rampart Phase was chronologically the first Phase to be constructed by the Forerunners, even though it wasn't originally conceived as part of the Perdurable Oversight back then. This phase consisted of the Line Installations and their related assets. The Line Installations were a series of Forerunner structures built on various worlds in groups of four, often closely huddled together on the planet's crust While most of their structure was beneath the surface, a significant amount of each installation was above the ground, seemingly looking like small Forerunner bases. Line Installations were embedded within planets on the outer edges of the space primarily controlled by the Forerunner Ecumene. The planets formed a three-dimensional shape in space much similar to a Regular Icosidodecahedron, with minor differences in angles and lengths. Once they were all constructed, massive spire beacons situated on Maethrillian and nearby astroengineered structures launched activation signals at once to all the line installations. Once they were received, each of the Line Installations immediately launched a membrane-like portable version of their energy shielding using slipspace launchers in the installations. This shielding immediately traveled to certain points in space at a distance from the Installations where they transitioned into normal space and quickly hardened into regular hardened energy shields, creating a defensive barrier spherical in shape. This barrier was called by the Forerunners as the Jat-Krula, later dubbed to the Maginot Line. Any Forerunner ships entering or exiting the space inside this barrier had to be identified by the Monitors or Ancillas of the Installations before they could do so, and any enemy ships trying to breach the perimeter would be enclosed in a slipspace bubble. The Line Installations had the ability to fire into slipspace by concentrating energy blasts into slipspace by creating an instantly-vaporizing black hole into slipspace, through which the blast would transition into slipspace. The captured ships would be destroyed by such blasts, and when enemy ships tried to bypass the Maginot Line through slipspace, the Line Installations would fire into slipspace in order to bring them down. At rarer instances, they also launched shockwaves into the alternate space, obliterating anything in their path. Line Installations were always built on a planet in groups of four, with each structure serving its individual purpose. The two large, thicker structures were responsible for launching the barrier and continuously hold it for centuries together, working in unison. A broader, spire-shaped one was used to launch continuous energy bursts and ambush trapped enemy ships. The fourth one was used to create shockwaves in slipspace, while also doubling its use as a beacon. Atleast three sets of Line Installations were encountered by humanity, them being , , and . Phase β: Sanctuary Out of all the Phases, the Sanctuary Phase was argued to be the most altered and diverse in its designs and widespread use. Along with the Rampart Phase, the components of the Sanctuary Phase were engineered thousands of years before the Forerunner-Flood wars, or even the Human-Forerunner wars. The Sanctuary Phase consisted of the Forerunner Shield Worlds, also known near the end of the war with the Flood as simply the 'Shields'. Shield Worlds were strategic military fortresses used by the Warrior-Servants rate as outposts and safe havens. The first Shield world to be constructed was , which was the most heavily-fortified world to be built by the Forerunners. Phase γ: Supernova Phase δ: Firepower Phase ε: Battletroops Phase ζ: Annihilation Phases Amalgam Reactivation Creator's Notes and References *The author gives credit to for both the names of the plan, as the author was uncreative with official Forerunner terminology for the title.